Past and Present Collide
by The Last Donna
Summary: The beginning of her sixth year would not be as perfect as she thought it would be. She was told something, something that would be changing her life. Surprises that lead to the future, what the future brings will be something entirely unknown. I originally worte this back in 2006, it was one of the first stories I wrote, decided to re-publish it here with some tweaks.
1. The Prophecy

As I stepped on to platform 9 and 3/4, I felt two feelings, stress and happiness. Stress for knowing that homework this year would be hell, and the exams would be even worse, even though I do very well in school. The happiness would be for seeing my friends again, oh how I missed them. I was about to step on the Hogwarts express when I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Sam there you are, it's so good to see my best friend again it seems like it's been far too long," Lily beamed before engulfing me in a hug.

"Lily," I said returning the hug, "it's only been a week."

Which was true, I had spent the whole summer at her house, the two of us were inseparable. Of course within the last week of summer my family had asked me to come home so I could spend some time with them before I left for school. I couldn't blame them it would be the last time I saw them for a long time. At least it had a;ways felt like a very long time.

"I know but still, you're like a sister to me and I felt lonely. By the way Sam you won't believe who I'm dating," she finished giving me a sly smile.

"That guy from Ravenclaw that was eyeing you last year?" I asked nonchalantly.

"God no," she replied, "Why on earth would I date him?"

"Well he is kind of cute, even if he is kind of pushy," I started.

"No I am going out with James, thought I'd finally give the bugger a chance."

We stepped on the train and made our way to the prefects place before I headed to find the boys, I then looked at her and said "Lily the only thing I'm saying is it's about time."

"I know I felt like I've left him wait long enough. Maybe I can turn him around. Well I'll talk to you later."

"Ok see you at school, by the way say hello to Remus for me."

"Don't worry I will, by the way I knew it," she said smiling at me, "you like him don't you?"

"No, he's just one of my best friends you know this," I replied, at that moment she placed her hands on her hips and smiled wider.

"I know you do Sam you can't lie to me, besides you two are perfect together. I wouldn't be surprised if he asked you out."

I gazed over her shoulder and through the window and noticed Remus staring at me. I smiled and waved to him, this cause him to blush and send a little wave back. At this I heard Lily sigh, I looked at her shake her head, red locks covering her face.

"Look Lily we're about to leave I'll see you later?" I asked.

"Of course," she said.

It took me five minutes to find the cart James and Sirius were sitting in. I couldn't help but smile at the two sleeping marauders in the room. I slowly opened the door and walked in closing the door slowly behind me. I sat by the window, glad I had changed before I came to find these two, after awhile I fell asleep. I awoke to Sirius jabbing me in the side with his finger.

"Wolf, get up, get up," he barked.

"Alright, alright Padfoot I'm awake can you stop poking me now."

"You know how he is when he gets to Hogwarts," laughed James, "he's worse than a kid in a candy store."

I was still a bit drowsy as I walked off the train and managed to lose sight of both James and Sirius . Walking around I managed to bump into someone, someone who I didn't want to see at the moment.

"And who do we have here," Lucius Malfoy spoke, smiling as he took my hand and kissed it, "it's been awhile Sam."

"Malfoy," I said taking my hand back and looking at them, "Severus."

Severus then took my hand and kissed it as well, as much to my distaste. Even though I couldn't help it, I had known these two my entire life. Severus then let go of my hand quickly, his eyes widened, I turned around and saw Remus, James and Sirius with their wands drawn, Lily protesting as usual. This caused Lucius to sneer and both to walk off.

"Seriously guys, they didn't do anything, as you see I'm still in one piece."

"For now," Remus said coming over to me and putting and arm around me, my heart started racing. "Can I talk and walk with you on the way to the cart?"

"Of course Moony anything," the both of us smiled simultaneously.

"So Lily gave me a talk and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

I smiled, "of course I would, boyfriend."

He kissed my cheek and let me in the cart first, at that moment Severus showed up.

"Look at the two love wolves," he said angrily.

"Would you stop it, honestly, you can be such a child sometimes," I replied.

Dinner was the same long and boring with the sorting and such. Except for the speech when Dumbledore said one of us will be meeting with the future and could change our lives forever. Or something and he said that she, yes she would go no matter what and no one should stop her. He looked at us the most for this. That was the moment I started feeling a little worried.


	2. What's Going to Happen Between Us

The first month of school went by and soon enough it was the last dance before Christmas break, of course this dance was only for fourth year and up. The guys and I were perfecting our looks, Lily of course threatened to put a binding curse on me if I wouldn't allow her to do my makeup.

"Sam!" Remus called from the bottom of the stairs, "are you guys ready yet?"

"We're ready," I said coming down the stairs, Lily walking one step behind me.

"You look beautiful," he exclaimed giving me a small smile and a kiss on my temple.

We then started down to the great hall, people staring at our costumes in awe, the group and I smirked. Once at the great hall doors Dumbledore stopped the four of us, Lily had gone ahead of us due to her excitement. He smiled and looked down through his half-moon spectacles before saying, "now I hope we won't have any pranks pulled by the four of you."

"Of course not sir," Sirius said smiling

"We'll try our best not to prank anyone sir," James

"Well you know we will," Remus spoke pointing to two of us. Dumbledore nodded, smiled then let us through. James ran over to Lily and embraced her practically knocking her down, Sirius went and chatted up with some girl as per usual, then they left together. Remus and I managed to get ourselves a table and something to drink.

"Very nice night isn't it?" Remus asked staring up at the enchanted.

"Very swell," I replied while putting on a fake British accent.

He laughed, "well it has improved a little bit."

"Good, I wonder, what will happen to us?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean when we get out of Hogwarts, just you and me you know."

Remus came closer, "well I see us married and in a dainty little house near the country, living next to Lily and James and hopefully Sirius. Well that's if you wanted to be with someone like me with the condition I have."

I grabbed his hand and smiled, "oh Remus it doesn't matter what you are and what people think about us, I'll always love you."

"I've waited four years for you to say that, I love you too Sam," he told me.

Then the band started playing a slow song, he stood up and held out his hand. I took it and got up, we danced the night away. It was an amazing night, there were only a few songs left when the marauders, along with Lily, and I went outside. We were being followed by Severus and Lucius, I knew this because I seen them casually walking behind us. We then found a nice spot by the lake to sit and relax; it was a really beautiful night. I looked at the sky to see a full moon confused; I then looked at Remus who was just as confused as I was. Not only was it full but it was red as will which was really creepy.

"Wait! What? Shouldn't Remus be all tall, dark, and hairy on us now?" Lily questioned, very worried about the current situation.

"What is going on?" Sirius added, he knew as well as I that the full moon wasn't due for another couple of weeks.

"I have no idea," Remus shrugged, I stood up and stepped back almost falling in the lake before James grabbed my arm pulling me to my feet.

"Sam?" James asked, "you look like you're fading away."

I looked down, "holy crap I am, guys what's going on? Make it stop."

That's when I began to feel something strange happen to me and it all happened at once, I noticed Lucius, Severus, Remus and the rest of the marauders lunge at me to either rescue me or come with me I wasn't sure. I noticed I started glowing and heard a distinct pop in my ears, I closed my eyes. When I fell on something I knew was a chair I was afraid to open my eyes. It was then I heard an all too familiar voice, one that I was not too surprised to hear.


	3. The Weasleys

**A.N.:_ Before I head on I'd like to mention that Sam can also turn into whatever animal she chooses._**

The next thing I knew I was sitting in a chair, feeling the heat from the sun, which was odd since it was winter only a little while ago. I heard a cough which caused me to slowly open my eyes to see I was sitting in one of Hogwarts many offices. This one I recognized as the headmaster's office, a confused look spread across my face.

"Sam is that you, my, my it's been years, of course I knew you'd show up sooner or later," he spoke, "though I expected you to be the same age you where, you look slightly older."

"Headmaster why did something like this have to happen to me, my life was as perfect as it could be, and this, this, whatever happened to me ruined everything," I replied, I felt like crying.

"Because my dear you are the key, now you'll be staying with Arthur and Molly Weasley and their children for the summer, your stuff is there already."

"Wait a minute," I said cluing into something he said a minute ago, "you knew I would show up? They got married, I knew it, too bad I missed it, how many children?"

"Yes, you do remember the speech I told everyone at the beginning of the year?" I nodded, "well that was alluding to all of this. Yes Arthur and Molly did get married the wedding was spectacular, they have seven children."

"I did find it odd when you stared at me that night when you said it," I confessed.

"Another thing, when we get to the Burrow don't tell the children who you are. They'll either find out or tell them when everything is done alright."

"Will do, what about Lily and James?"

He looked down at his desk and sighed before looking back at me; I knew something bad happened to them.

"Peter Pettigrew told Voldemort where they lived, seems their son was part of a prophecy just like you are, thanks to his mother's love, he survived the killing curse. Sadly, the two did not, though they still live in his son."

I let a few tears stream down my face before I wiped them off, "I always knew when they would die they'd die honourably."

"Arthur and Molly know who you are they'll talk to you in private to catch up on things, and will tell you about the Order of the Phoenix, also I imagine you'll want to take an age potion to see how old you are now?"

"Of course I would, what about Lucius, Severus and Remus?"

"I work here now," spoke a deep, drawling voice from behind me, I recognized it as Severus, "Lucius was thrown in Azkaban, Remus on the other hand is an Order member as well."

I looked him over as he talked, besides being taller and looking older, he hadn't changed. Though I could tell he had gotten darker in personality, no doubt from James and Sirius after I disappeared.

"If you don't mind headmaster I wish to take Sam to the Weasleys I can administer the potion to her while I am at it.'

He nodded, "of course, just let me know how it goes Severus."

I stood up and went next to Severus, who offered me his arm, I took it. We then took off towards the dungeon where Severus told me his classroom and office was.

"Sam you still look so beautiful, you know it's going to be weird calling you Miss Harrison," he smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you haven't finished your seventh year so you'll get some private lessons."

"All right that's understandable, you know you used to call me that when you were younger too," I smiled up at him.

"As a friend, and as someone who loved you, not as a professor."

"I guess you're right that is kind of weird," I scrunched up my face while saying that, causing Severus to chuckle.

"You know Lucius has had feelings for you he always has, as do I, he was forced to marry Narcissa"

"That awful, being forced into marriage."

As we entered his quarters he disappeared to get the potion, he came back as quick. His dark robes billowing around his body, making him seem more mysterious then he was. I took the potion from his open hand and swallowed it quickly. I heard a whooshing sound above my head, Severus watched intently.

"Well what's the damage?" I asked him.

"Twenty-four," he said.

"I suppose that's better then nothing," I sighed.

"I suppose you should go now, I imagine Molly is going insane waiting for you."

Before heading to the fireplace I walked over to him embracing him causing him to stiffen. He then relaxed and hugged me back. We let go and I grabbed some floo powder.

"See you around Sev," I smiled, "the Burrow."

I then felt the whooshing feeling that I haven't felt in a long time. I landed in a small living room; I then got out and brushed myself off. I was enveloped into a hugged instantly by a red headed woman I knew had to be Molly.

"I've missed you so much," she spoke happy tears streaming down her face.

"Hey there Sam, long time no see," spoke Arthur clapping his hand on my back.

"Isn't that true, it's been years."

"Kids come downstairs we want you to meet someone," Molly yelled.

"Finally she has arrived," spoke a red-haired girl.

"This is Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Percy, Charlie, Bill and last but not least Harry," she said pointing to each of the red heads, except Harry, who remarkably looked like James, with Lily's eyes. I thought I was going to cry but kept strong for them. I followed Ginny upstairs to see my room. Which I happened to be sharing with her, I saw that Dumbledore had already gotten my things from Diagon Alley. Ginny and I got to know each other and we got along instantly, she reminded me of her of Molly.

"Mum says you're a pure blood, you're really nice."

"Yeah and I was a Gryffindor too, see not all pure bloods are rude, take a look at the Blacks all Death Eaters, well except maybe for Sirius," I told her.

Ginny looked at me, surprise written all over he face.

"My family was friends with them, though they only pretended, they liked Sirius and didn't blame him for not wanting to follow in his parents footsteps."

"So mum says your a werewolf as well," Ginny said, I shook my head yes, "have you heard of Remus Lupin, he's a werewolf too but Dumbledore said you could control it, Dumbledore has told us all about you."

"Well it saves me a lot of information to tell," I laughed, my heart leapt at the mention of Remus.

We laughed then heard Molly calling us down for supper. I sat between Harry and George. We talked, and after supper I volunteered to help with the dishes, I had an idea to tell Molly.

""I think I know how to bring down you-know-who, I know there's the order but I think we should make a separate group, the dragon tamers, I know foolish, but I can get Lucius on our side, how Severus told me that Lucius still had feelings for me that means we have secrets from him he could sort of be a spy."

"That's brilliant, I'll owl Albus tonight and tell him the news," she replied.

I headed upstairs to be hauled into a room, I spun around to see it was only Ron and

"How are you?" Harry asked.

"Well better knowing it isn't someone trying to kill me."

"Bloody hell, why would we do that?" Ron exclaimed.

"It's just an expression Ron," Harry replied. The three of us then talked for a few hours. Over the next couple of weeks I got to know Harry and the Weasley children a lot better.


	4. Grimmuald Place

It was a few days before the owl had returned with a message from Dumbledore, he had agreed with the plan. He also said that it would be the Weasleys, Harry, me, Hermione, Severus, Remus, McGonagall, and hopefully Lucius in the group, and maybe others. Though Molly left out Lucius and said that the group was her all her idea. This of course was until I was willing to tell them. Little did I know I would tell them sooner than I wanted to.

We would be having our first meeting next month at Grimmuald place where the order has their meetings. Harry was explaining the painting at Sirius' house, I hoped if she recognized me she wouldn't bring anything up about me. Today was the day we'd be heading to Diagon Alley to pick up everyone's things, I felt nostalgic as the bricks were tapped leading into the marketplace. I ended up spending most of my time at the joke shop with Fred and George who said that they hadn't expected me to love playing pranks as much as I did.

"Well I've done my job then, there aren't many people who'd suspect a girl to prank," I spoke, smiling.

"Well when we get our shop set up you should come visit us."

"I don't see why not," I replied.

It seemed like a short visit though, and soon enough we were back at the Burrow, and getting packed to spend the rest of the summer at one of the marauders houses, I felt sad knowing that Sirius wouldn't be there. I kind of couldn't believe that crazy cousin killed him, I vowed revenge that day. The rest of the day flew by and soon enough we were woken up early. By early I meant three in the morning, which I wasn't too pleased with. We'd be going by broom, I was almost tempted to transform into another animal but I decided to ride with Ron who wanted to show me his flying skills.

It seemed like forever but when we finally arrived in front or houses eleven and thirteen I smiled. I couldn't help but remember the day I helped Sirius run away. I walked forward forgetting everything just so I could be first to see the house appear, the Muggles not even realizing what's going on. Molly shook her head with slight disappointment, and slight amusement, the rest looked at me confused. Then again Ginny kept my secret to herself; she was the one who knew who I really was. She also was getting lessons from me on how to control fire, of course with her parents consent.

As we walked in we were greeted by Severus and Dumbledore. It had cleared when we got here and a full moon was shining outside, so I knew where Remus was. I wasn't going to surprise him until morning; I tried to imagine the look on his face when he saw me. A part of me hoped he'd still want me now that he was far older than me. There was a part of me that wanted to be there for him in his time of need, I felt terrible for not being there for him after all these years.

"Well I think all of you should be resting now, you had a very long flight," Severus walked to wards me while everyone went to get settled, "I'm surprised you weren't here before everyone else."

Shrugging my shoulders, I couldn't help but notice Hermione glance over, a questioning look on her face; I knew she was trying to figure me out. Without another word Severus left the house and Dumbledore made his way over to me, a smile playing on his lips.

"Sam you can have Sirius's room since his is the only one with no one in it, now with that said I must be off have a nice night everyone."

"Alright then, it's settled, to bed with all of us," Molly told us.

No one disagreed with that and we all headed to our designated rooms. I couldn't help but glance around my old friends room, he should be here. We should be laughing and he should be telling me stories of all the years I had missed. Feeling sadness and sleep making me heavy I flicked the light off with my wand and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**_a/n: Short chapter I know but this is only a filler :)_**


	5. Bring Me to Life

_The girl walked down the empty, dark abyss for what seemed like ages before shielding her eyes to the bright light that seemed to appear out of nowhere. She took her arm away to see everything was normal, until she noticed two of her old friends standing in front of her. As odd as the scene was she couldn't help but smile at the two. The two friends walked up to her embracing her for the longest while, "don't forget who you are," the man said. "Remember your powers, remember your strength and you will see us again," said the red head._

I opened my eyes only to close them quickly and rub them from the sun shining in. I tried to figure out the dream I had of Lily and James, but it was a bit early. I looked over to the window to see a man looking out of them, I couldn't help but feel a smile playing on my lips.

"Remus is that you?"

"Glad to see you awake sunshine," he said turning around and walking over to the bed.

I stood up out of bed not caring if he saw me in my pyjamas or who bad my hair looked. He gave me a kiss on the lips, it was still the same as it had been many years before. I realized in that kiss how much I meant to him, he probably felt that I missed him as much. He stopped and sat down on the bed, I plopped down next to him. He took my hand and squeezed it gingerly and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I missed you so much over these past few years, every day I felt like I would die."

I could see that in eyes, he seemed tired, maybe from last night, I also could see the longing he had for me in those eyes. I knew by reading his emotions that he really did miss me, not that I really had to.

"I see you know that now," he smiled curtly as he said this.

"Not that I really had to, your face gave it away, as did that kiss," I replied, I then looked away and ran my free hand through my hair, "I almost broke down when I had seen Harry, I miss Lilly, James and Sirius so much. I can't believe I'll never see them again."

"You will someday," Remus said wiping a stray tear from my face, "Harry and the others know about us, we told them for you, Harry found a picture of us in one of Sirius' photo albums this morning. I hope you don't mind."

"That's OK, I was going to let them know soon anyway I was just waiting for the right person to be here when I did," I told him.

"Sam are you forgetting about something?" He asked almost singing it out.

"What?" I replied a bit confused at what he was getting at.

"You can talk to, and bring back the life if you think hard enough, I know you can bring them back you are strong enough. I have faith in you and I know you have a deep inner strength no woman I have met before."

I had blushed a little, but I knew what he was getting at, and I knew it was risky.

"Just so you know we can know what they're up to and how they feel," he went on.

"It's risky Remus but I'll try, we'll need a big group to make sure nothing does go wrong. I think I remember Dumbledore telling me you taught defense against the dark arts. So Remus will you be by my side to help me out?"

"Of course who else would I allow to do such job," he said.

I raised an eyebrow and he just nudged me in the side, which caused me to giggle. Then I shooed him so I could go shower and get changed. I went downstairs to the kitchen to see only Remus with two platefuls of food on the table, my stomach growled loudly.

"I see someone is hungry," he laughed.

Then his stomach growled, I laughed with him then sat down at the table After we were done we cleaned up then headed to the main room where the others were. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was just before eleven.

"I missed a lot didn't I?" I said looking over at the children.

"Yeah, if you want I can show you some of my memories of those days, and the days I was teaching," he said.

"I would love that Remus, it'll give me a piece of mind and make me a little happier," I smiled at him.

We went in and sat down, Dumbledore looked pleased about something which didn't surprise ma at all he was always up to something. I could also tell he knew something that I had yet to figure out. That wizard was a mysterious one I don't think anyone could ever figure him out, even himself.

"I informed the ministry about Sam, and I asked them about you Remus and they said that you could come back to Hogwarts where Sam can now look after you."

Harry and Ron gave each other high-fives, Remus smiled and I couldn't help but laugh at their foolishness.

"Kind of makes me wish the full moon was tonight Moony," Hermione looked a little scared when I mentioned this, "Hermione no need to worry I can control mine and turn into one any-time, and so Moony over here will also be harmless. It's also a bonus if and when there's a second war which, by the looks of it could happen at any time."

She smiled, "well that's a bit of relief, plus it's good to know that we'll have a couple of werewolves on our side."

"Boy isn't this going to be weird," I spoke.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Calling two of my friends Professor since I'm going to be at the school, it would look odd for someone young calling them by their first names," I replied.

"And me sometimes calling you Miss Harrison, I'd only do that before just to annoy you," Remus said, letting out a chuckle.

This is when Severus spoke up, "well I'm used to doing it so it won't bother me as much."

"Well Severus," Remus spoke, "you have always liked Sam and respected her somewhat."

I could see almost everyone cringe when Remus said that causing a smile to play on my lips.

"You did? But she was in Gryffindor."

"She still is a big part of it Harry."

"I think it will be awesome to have Sam around," said Ron.

I smiled, then I remembered what Remus said about me, "you know I could contact Lily, James and Sirius whenever."

Harry perked up at this a smile broadening over his face.


	6. Alive Again

At the mention of being able to contact the dead I decided to explain.

"You see there's a slight history in my family of being a medium. Though in a way I'm kind of a necromancer," I laughed.

"Yeah we should do that, I'd like to get some advice from my parents," Harry excitedly said.

"Are you sure Sam?" Dumbledore asked, I nodded my head yes, "you know the risks then, why don't we move the furniture to the other side of the room and get started."

With a clap of his hands a space was emptied, he then walked over to where the couch now sat and plopped down. I then motioned for the others to sit down and told them to hold hands so we could make the pact stronger. I closed my eyes and thought of Lily and James first this caused Harry to gasp, I felt a little faint. I opened my eyes slowly to see the forms of two of my deceased friends, I smiled it had worked.

""Lily and James it's so nice to see you again," I cried out weakly.

They sat down inside of the circle; Remus noticed me weaken slightly and squeezed my hand tighter to give me reassurance.

"Sam is that really you? You don't realize how worried I was on the day you disappeared on us. I cried for days," spoke Lily, they were older but still the way I remembered them.

"Harry," James spoke, "my, my haven't you grown, you have your mothers eyes, and Remus old buddy how are you?"

"Better now that everything seems to be in place."

"How do you think I feel you're dead," I chimed in.

"Yeah sadly, but in all fairness we miss you to," Lily responded.

"Sam you can call the dead, and bring back the dead. Remember you brought back all those owls after that Slytherin blasted them all to bits," James added.

"Yeah but those were animals, I don't know about humans, it's highly risky, for both parties," I frowned, biting my lip.

"I don't care what happens to me Sam, we'll go back to watching Harry grow into the fine young man he is becoming, you can do it, I know you can," Lily reassured me.

Harry put his hand on my shoulder, "please do it for me."

"I'll try."

"Don't worry; you'll do fine," Remus said, "if anything bad happens we'll pull you out of the trance."

I did what I could, I focused energy to bring them back, then I blasted a beam to them and it was done.

"Holy, it worked, it worked," I was so happy, I ran over and hugged them both, Remus and Harry followed after me, Harry then looked back at me.

"What about Sirius?"

I got back in position and searched for Sirius, thing is I couldn't find his spirit. I contacted spirits in both Heaven and Hell even ones on earth and they said he wasn't dead and he was still around, I smiled, "he's not dead."

The next thing I remember was Remus calling out my name and my vision fading black. I woke up into a sterile smelling room. I opened my eyes to see I was in a room at St. Mungo's, Remus was half asleep on the chair next to my bed. Seeing me awake caused him to bolt up and smile.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Just the afternoon, that took a lot of energy out of you."

"It's so nice to have them back, I'm glad they got married. Maybe someday we'll be inviting them to ours," I half joked, though a part of me hoped we would still be together.

"About that," he sighed rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm technically too old for you now."

"Remus John Lupin don't you play the age card on me, I love you, you love me that's all that matters," I said tearfully.

"What will other people think?" He asked.

At that moment a nurse came in and checked me over, after a few minutes she dismissed me. The trip back to Grimmuald place was a quiet one. As soon as I entered I ran past everyone and up to my room and cried.


	7. Old Enemies Become New Friends

My birthday was quite the fun day, I had gotten so many presents I didn't know what to do with them. Now today being the day after, we're having our first meeting. I am sitting here between Fred and George, we were swapping jokes but then we soon ran.

Molly looked at me and smiled, "you know you're the first person to tell them two apart immediately, I still sometimes get confused."

"It's a gift I swear," I replied, I then looked outside to the raging storm and frowned, "I hope they get here soon."

George looked at me with a sombre look, "they'll get here, and they're coming with Dumbledore you know with him they'll get here alright."

I nodded, thank God for friends to give you some moral support, I then rested my head on Fred's shoulder, yawned and looked at the clock.

"They won't get here any faster love, no matter how many times you look at the clock," Fred sighed, playing with my hair absent mindedly.

"I know," I stifled a yawn once more, "I'm just tired, that's all."

George patted my shoulder, "Sam it's ok, and if you fall asleep I'll poke you until you wake up."

James walked in as George said this, "reminds me of the old days when we'd get detention and Sam was so bored she'd be half asleep, and then Sirius and I would poke her."

"Yeah if you do it now, I know things a one Mrs. Lily Potter doesn't," I responded a smirk appearing across my lips.

Lily then walked in with a questioning look, James in response glared at me. The smile on my lips just got broader as I looked away.

"It's nothing Lily, I swear," James spoke trying to cover his / br / "You two haven't changed a bit in your old ways," she said.

"Well," I said, "I did just come from back then so I didn't have time to change."

Harry walked in and sat on the big, regal chair beside the fireplace.

"Well at least I know I won't be the one getting in loads of trouble this year," he said.

"Yeah but half the time it was Remus and I picking on your father and Sirius, well, after they bugged Snape and Lucius," I said.

Harry looked surprised, "You knew Malfoy's dad?"

"He has a son, oh great, that's all you need is two of them," at this James laughed, "yeah I did he used to, well you'll find out whenever the others get here."

Just then Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall had arrived, a little wet but nothing serious.

"Well then," Dumbledore spoke, "lets go to the kitchen and discuss matters."

So we headed towards the kitchen, and Molly started to make some tea. Once settled in Dumbledore spoke, "would you like to tell the others your plan Sam or should I?"

"I'd like to sir."

He nodded his head, and motioned for me to speak, I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Well as Severus, Lily, James and Remus already know Lucius was a friend of mine, weird but true. You see our families were close, and since I didn't care who you were or what you were I was placed in Gryffindor. He had a crush on me and if Severus is right he still does. This is where I come in, I could probably get him on our side, he would probably do anything to get out of Azkaban and you-know-who doesn't want him back, he'd rather have him for dead. So we'd have secrets, secrets that could bring the dark lord down."

Almost everyone's face had a slight look of shock, Harry was the first to speak.

"Are you sure it would work? I mean what if Voldemort realizes he's out and wants him back?"

"I can work my charm, come on it worked before, just ask Remus and Severus. That and we could have a watch or something placed onto him to make sure he won't go back or he won't be found."

He looked over at the two professors, they smiled and spoke.

"Sam I know it's soon but tomorrow was the only date I could get you into Azkaban, you know what's in there right?"

"Of course, Dumbledore you know of my abilities to shut off my emotions, the Dementors won't even know I'm there."

It was settled, we then headed for bed.

I awoke early the next day, I was wearing a black robe similar to the death eaters; I approached Azkaban, which was gloomy, dark and stormy. I walked up to the guard and stated my name and business, and to keep it low key I kept my hood up. Inside it smelled of death and decay, I wondered how they could live in this hell. I remembered Remus said Sirius was wrongfully accused and placed in here, then escaped after 12 years.

The other prisoners were thinking I was there for them, yeah right, I had one thing on my mind and one thing only and that was Lucius. Finally on approaching his cell I noticed how his once blond hair was caked with mud and he was too skinny. I felt terrible; he stood up and walked over to the bars bony hands clung to them.

"Who are you?" He asked.

I put my hood down, he stood there in shock, like he just seen a ghost. He stumbled back a few inches, I couldn't help but smile.

"Hello Lucius, and yes it's really me," I told him.

He ran back over to me, I hugged him through the bars, I looked into those icy blue eyes and I seen the happiness and life come back into eyes.

"Long time since you've seen me I know, there's no time to explain now we have to go," I told him.

Then I explained to him what I was going to do and how I got to let him get released under my watchful eye. And just like I thought he would do anything to get out of there, even if it did mean to work with his once sworn enemies. He said he'd do it for me, a part of me knew he'd stay good. Once outside he asked me how I got there, I took him where there were no guards and transformed into a hippogriff, he climbed aboard and we were off.


	8. Hogwarts Again

Finally after what seemed to be forever, the last few weeks of summer dissolved into nothing. Soon enough it was time we went through the barrier that lead from platform nine and ten to platform nine and three quarters. I noticed a group of girls eye up Harry then giggle, this caused me to look back at Harry who was blushing. This caused a little laugh to escape my lips, Remus who noticed as well let out a small smile.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked looking at the two of us.

I pointed to the girls who stopped and quickly ran for the train, I lowered my voice, "it reminded me of the girls who used to do that to your father and Sirius."

He laughed as well, and then we headed for the train after saying our goodbyes to the rest of the gang. I got an extremely big hug from the twins. While walking towards the train I heard the some of the other students whispering about Remus being back. Some expected Dumbledore had something to do with it, I knew different. I walked closer to him, the closeness caused him to look over at me, I smiled in return, he always had that affect on me. We finally got to a compartment which happened to be the one I used to sit at before.

"What are you looking for?" Hermione asked sounding a bit confused. I found what I was looking for as soon as she spoke those words.

"Hey Remus, I mean 'professor'," which I was to call him around other students since he'd be my mentor, "take a look at this."

The trio, as well as Remus took a look at the small writing etched into the wall; it was the marauders, and Lily's name written into the wall.

"I can't believe it's still there," he exclaimed.

"Me either," I replied, shooting him a smile.

From then on the train ride was really boring; I ended up falling asleep on Remus' shoulder. I awoke with a couple of nudges to the ribs, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Sorry," he replied looking a little worried.

"No worries Remus, you had to get me up somehow," I smiled back; a warm smile crept on to his lips.

I grabbed my bag and headed to where the carriages awaited, I had received weird looks where I was a "new student". Plus I heard people say things like, "is she dating a professor?" or, "did you see that new girl sleeping on Professor Lupin's shoulder?"

"You hear those whispers Remus?" I whispered to him.

"Yes, I do, and I also think that you should think nothing of it," he said.

"Really Remus," I said a little tearfully not raising my voice, "you can't say you don't have feelings for me, you're the one that kissed me after all."

"I wasn't thinking," he said looking away from me, I glared at him; I also noticed a bit of hurt in his eyes, I didn't need to read his emotions to know he was lying.

This caused more students to stare at the two of us; I sighed and walked ahead of him a little. It didn't really faze me much; I kind of liked the attention, once at the carriages I stopped, glancing at the threstal I strolled over and started to stroke one of their long manes. I stared into its bright red eyes reading its thoughts, telling him I'd do him no harm, then proceeding to get in the cart. Harry looked at me with wide eyes.

"How'd you do that?" Harry asked me.

"It's very simple really, though I bet I looked very foolish to some people."

"Blimey Hagrid will love you," piped Ron.

I smiled, "good ole Hagrid, he's still working here?"

"Yes, he almost got fired one year, but you know how Dumbledore is," Hermione replied with a

"Dumbledore is a great man," I said.

They all nodded in agreement; five minutes later we finally arrived after a very long and bumpy ride. Professor McGonagall stopped me at the door leading to the Great Hall.

"I know you already know the professors but the Headmaster would like to introduce you with the first years. Of course you'll be the first one introduced."

"All right then," I said, "lets do this then."

So I proceeded with the first years and sticking out like a sore thumb. We made our way up to where the sorting hat was and Dumbledore stood.

"Now I think you've noticed, by now, the one new person sticking out with first years, she will be mentoring under Remus Lupin, I want you to treat her with the utmost respect, her name is Sam Harrison, now let us start the sorting."

then went and sat down at the end next to Ron, I noticed a shockingly familiar face as I looked around the great hall. I knew who he was immediately. It was Draco Malfoy; he looked exactly like his father did at his age, very odd. He noticed my gaze and winked at me, exactly like his father would at his age. Dumbledore stood up and began to speak

"Our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Lupin, now you're wondering about his little problem," at this Snape rolled his eyes and glared down at Lupin causing me to glare at him, he noticed and stopped immediately, "don't worry he is under a watchful eye and will not harm anyone. Now I think everyone is a little hungry, so, lets eat."

We dug into the feast that to me seemed like yesterday I was with my Remus eating with him. I looked up at him and smiled. I sure as hell missed this school, I missed everything about it. After supper I walked with Remus to the area in which we'd be sharing it had two bedrooms or course though it would only need one when I was done this year.

"Sam, Sam come on, wake up its morning,"Remus said nudging me.

"Five more minutes Remus," I groaned rolling over to my other side.

I felt him lie on the bed next to me and put his arm over me. A smile appeared on my lips.

"As much as I want to let you sleep," he started in my ear, "but we've not only got breakfast to attend but classes to teach."

He then got out of bed causing me to groan again and finally get out of bed.

"I hate you right now Remus," I said with a smile on my face and a fake glare.


	9. Dancing With Tears in my Eyes

"Today our class will be getting a little help from the care of magical creatures professor, instead of the regular classes of discussing the creature we're talking about we will learn how to defend ourselves from the real thing."

There was some talking throughout the class, with only Hermione and I keeping quiet. We just exchanged looks and smiled smugly while Lupin continued to explain to the class.

"If you don't mind collecting your things and heading out towards Hagrid's hut, the faster we can learn."

I could hear Draco whispering to Crabbe in the crowd, "lets just hope that there are no bloody Hippogriffs."

Me and my sly ways of reading memories, I read the one of him, I smiled inside, there's one thing he definitely got from his mother, lack of common sense. On the way down to the hut I walked behind the crowd of students with Remus and talked about how the class was going.

Once down to the hut, we noticed a group of salamanders. One creature that tended to be more stubborn then James Potter himself, and don't forget arrogant. Like I really needed to be here for this, I could control them; make them do what I want. This should be a piece of cake not only for me but Hermione as well.

"Now," Remus spoke, "who knows how to defeat these?"

Of course Hermione's hand was the first and only one that flew up in the air.

"Yes Miss Granger."

"You have to get rid of the fire it's the only way to kill them, to stun them you just have to shoot them with a slight amount of water."

"Correct ten points to Gryffindor."

The students then lined up behind one another, the Slytherins like always ended up at the back of the line. I stood next to Remus to talk about the students techniques; once they were all finished he called them all over to the two of us.

"Now Miss Harrison here possesses a wonderful gift, the one to control all mystical and mythical creatures, why don't show us your abilities?" He asked which caused me to glare at him causing him to chuckle.

I smiled and went ahead to the salamander in front of me. He stepped forward, eyes burning red; I could feel the heat coming from him. When he was about to shoot fire at me, I forced him to shoot it up in the air. I had gotten respected clapping from both Slytherin and Gryffindor. The salamander shot a phoenix into the air that seemed to fly away. I walked over scratching it's neck, and conjured up a treat for it. This caused Hagrid to look at me happily.

"I'm glad yeh tamed 'em, I 'ave been tryin' to do tha' for the past couple a days now," said Hagrid.

Then it was time for Remus to speak, "well I think we'll head back to the castle now so you won't be late for your next class, see you Hagrid."

The rest of the day dragged on, and by the end of it I was pooped. I finally had a break in the afternoon Remus decided to have tea in his office where I went for a stroll around the castle. I made my way to the dungeons where I ran into Severus.

"Sam how was your first day as an apprentice?" He asked.

"Long," I replied, a bit of exhaustion setting in.

He smiled, "how about you come to my chambers for some tea?"

"I'd love to Severus," I told him.

As we ventured to his little common room type of chamber I felt it get colder. At this he noticed and took his billowing cape and wrapped it around my shoulders. When we arrived with the flick of his wand he had a teapot heating up. For a couple of hours we discussed old times and he told me what he was up to / br /"Oh Sev, now I have another reason to worry about you I'd hate to see any of my friends die because of that slimy snake."

"I know Sam but I'm doing it for a good cause," he said.

"Just be careful ok," I looked at the time noticing how late it had gotten, "well we better get to supper or everyone will wonder what we have gotten up too."

At supper I had a seat at the staff table which I didn't get the night before.

"Where were you all afternoon Sam?" Asked Remus, who happened sitting to my left.

"I ran into Severus he invited me to tea and I accepted his offer," I replied before taking a bite of my food.

"Are you sure you can trust him."

"Remus I never thought I'd hear this coming from you," I angrily said at him, a bit low of course.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," he consoled.

"You hurt me everyday Remus," I said finishing up my supper, "now if you don't mind I'm going to go back to my room."

With that I excused myself and left, when I made it to my room I got changed and collapsed on my bed. A few tears escaped my eyes. Minutes later I could hear Remus in the study that was between our rooms, I could also hear the huge sigh he let out.


	10. Start of Something New

The months leading up to December seemed to drag on, Remus had since apologized and we were back on better terms. Christmas break seemed to be closing in, before hand though it was mandatory for the professors to be there. I was more than eager to go to this, Remus was a bit un-easy since what had happened at the last one the two of us were involved in. I was invited to the burrow but since Remus was heading to his house and I wanted to keep him company.

This weekend there was a trip to Hogsmead and Hermione insisted I came with her to find a perfect dress for the both of us. I mentioned to her that we'd have to visit Fred and George to give them their presents and buy a few things from them. As of right now I was in the Gryffindor common room giving Ron, Hermione and Harry a little help with their last essays of the term. Once they had finished it was nearly midnight, I couldn't believe that our talking and working lasted that long. As we rose I glanced at the fireplace, and seen a face randomly appear, a little tired, I jumped a bit.

"Is my face really that scary?" The voice said.

I laughed at this realizing it was only Sirius, "oh Padfoot, I'm tired leave me alone."

"I just wanted to inform you guys that your presents are in the mail," he said.

Then there was some pushing around but Sirius managed to stay, "Sam, Lucius sent you something too,".

I got a little scared look on my face, because God knows what that lunatic would get me.

"Well I sent your stuff I hope you got it all right," I said.

"Yup they are currently sitting under the tree," he said.

"Alright, I'm off to bed night Sirius, Remus is probably worried that I got lost or something."

"Night Sam, hurry up before he tears his hair out."

Then I left to allow Harry to talk to his parents and Sirius. When I arrived at our room I smiled at the scene before me. Remus was curled up on the couch a book in his hand and the fire dimming. I walked over in front of his sleeping form and carefully took the book out of his hand and gently set it on the table. I then grabbed a blanket and placed it over his sleeping form, then headed to my room and changed for bed. Once my head hit the pillow I fell asleep almost instantly falling into a dreamful sleep of the full moon and freshly fallen snow.

The next day I awoke to the sun in my eyes, I looked at the clock and seen it was almost eleven. Hermione would be furious if I didn't get down to see her so we could go shopping and see the twins. I showered, got dressed and got ready for my day. As I walked into our study Remus looked up from what he was doing and smiled.

"I was wondering when you would wake up my love, here have some breakfast," he said as he conjured up two plates.

"Why two?"

"Well I thought it would be rude if I didn't accompany you to breakfast," he replied, this simple gesture caused me to smile widely and blush at the same time.

"Thank you Remus."

"What are you up today?"

"Hermione and I had plans to go to Hogsmead and get our dresses for the dance." I replied before biting into a piece of food.

"Oh, I was going to ask if you wanted to go for a drink of tea in Hogsmead," he said.

"I'm still up for it, I imagine I can lose Hermione to Harry and Ron."

"Then it's settled."

I met Hermione at the gates she said to me that Harry and Ron were already on their way to

"And then the boys wanted us to meet up with them at Honeydukes to look around for a bit."

"Well dear Hermione I might have to skip that last bit," I told her.

"Why?"

I smiled as an owl dropped a letter in my hand; it was from Remus and read for me to meet him at Madam Puddifoots in an hour.

"Who's that from?"

"None of your business Hermione," I said through laughter.

"Does someone have a date? Please tell me it's not with Snape," she said.

"No it isn't with him of course it wouldn't be."

"Well then it must be Remus who else could it be at Hogwarts all of the other guys are way too young or way too old," she pointed / br /"Fine you caught me, but no snooping around I know how you, Harry and Ron get."

Then Hermione and I embarked to the dress shop, talking and laughing along the way. When we arrived, we stared at the beautiful gowns in the window. Even though I'm a tomboy at heart, beauty just comes natural to the girly side of me. Then after about a minute we went inside, my eyes immediately sat upon a long black gown with silver trim. I ran over check the price and size and they were both reasonable to me. I even tried it on just in case, not paying attention to whatever Hermione was doing; I heard a couple gasps behind me and turned around. Turns out, Fred and George must have been on a break to come and find me, I turned to them.

"My, my doesn't our Sam," Fred.

"Look mighty beautiful," finished George.

I blushed, "thanks boys, maybe if I were a few years younger," I said winking and laughing.

I went back and changed into the clothes I had on before, by that time Hermione picked out a dress that came out of the renaissance era, it was just as beautiful. I paid for both then hugged the twins; I was excited to see them. We talked for a bit until I looked at my watch.

"Hate to break it to you boys but I promised a certain wizard I'd meet him for tea now I must be on my way."

"Bye Sam have fun with you know who," Hermione said.

I arrived at the tea shop at the exact moment Remus stood outside the door. He warmly greeted me and held my arm on the way there.

"Is something the matter Remus?"

"No Sam nothing is wrong I just wanted to treat the most wonderful woman in my life to tea."

"I'm happy I haven't been treated to tea here in forever," I said.

"I haven't either not since with you the last time I'm going to make everything up to you over the break."


	11. To Dance is to Love

A few days before the dance Hermione begged me to go to the Gryffindor common room and into her dorm to get ready for the upcoming ball. This ball would be the end of me I was nothing but nerves, but Hermione reassured me that all would go good. I sure hoped she was right I didn't want another incident like last time it just may drive me insane. The day of the dance seemed to go by very quickly, it had seemed like I just woke up.

"Well," I said to Remus, "I shall see you down in the Great Hall, that's if Hermione doesn't destroy me," I half laughed, he joined in.

"Don't worry my love I know you'll look lovely you always do."

"Thanks Remus," I replied a small blush spreading across my cheeks.

Now here I am with Hermione and we're doing nothing but are rushing around her dorm with the other girls to make ourselves look good. I think we did it in record time since it took us like an hour and a half, by the end we were slightly out of breath but it was worth it. I couldn't believe how we turned out; people would stare in awe, which is what we were aiming for.

We decided to go down into the common room and wait for Ron and Harry. Those two were already waiting, so Hermione and I walked down the steps arms linked. The boys just stared wide-eyed, and then we headed to the Great Hall. When we reached the Great Hall it had changed greatly, the decorations looked amazing. After awhile of dancing I got hot and went outside, I stood by the lake, a little chilled and stared at the sky. It was a beautiful night, the moon was crescent and the stars were beautiful hanging over the lake. The snow was crisp and easy to walk on. I heard a noise behind me so I quickly turned around to see Remus walking towards me.

"Hey there Remus."

"Hi, are you having fun?"

"If I said I was having a ton of fun I'd be lying Remus, and I hate lying to you," I responded.

I then turned to face the lake. A breeze blew causing me to shiver, at this Remus took his jacket off and put it around me.

"I wish I could turn back time," spoke Remus.

"Me too," I replied, "I miss the old days."

He put his arm around me, and we continued to stare at the sky, we then noticed tiny lights throughout the sky. They ended up being tiny fairies dancing to their own music. Remus and I had heard this slow dance and started dancing to it. We laughed and had a good time, then after a while we went indoors to finish the ball.

The next day, being today was the day most of the Hogwarts students would be heading home for the Christmas break. This break was very much needed and would be giving Remus and me lots of time to do some thinking and even more time to catch up.

"Well," I said leaning up against Remus in front of the fire, "I think we should establish the two of us, we can't just pretend we're not back together or anything."

"As much as I want to argue, I will not, mainly because I love you and need to be with you so I agree lets get back together."

I smiled and kissed his lips; the kiss he returned was slow at first but then went to fierce. That night I gave myself to Remus Lupin and I don't regret any moment of it. That couple of weeks were amazing. Remus and I chatted, laughed, sang and danced our troubles away. It brought back so many memories for us. During the first week was the full moon, I seemed to ease his pain more than I ever did and as wolves we frolicked in the snow. His Christmas present consisted of a golden necklace with a picture of me and him when we were younger and in love, not that we still weren't.

I had gotten some joke supplies and a card from the twins, some candy, and a bunch of other brilliant things. I was surprised that Lucius gave me a set of ear rings, which Remus checked if there was anything wrong with them.

Soon enough the break was over and we headed back to Hogwarts castle, once there I shown and told some of the things we (being Remus and I) had gotten. I was then bombarded with stories of what had happened in those two weeks we were away. Hermione of course noticed the happiness that was glowing off of both Remus and I and got the story of us getting back together out of me.


	12. Dreams of War

The next few months went by fast and summer was fast approaching, along with the trios and the rest of the seventh year's graduation. The bond between Remus and I had gotten stronger and we couldn't have been happier. Severus, who was a little angry at first, ended up being happy for the two of us. The weirdest things were happening to Harry and I it was almost unexplainable. Harrys' scar was hurting occasionally, it was giving him nightmares now and then too, and they were very close to my own. My own dreams involved serpents, unicorns, centaurs, griffons and other, mythical creatures fighting by my side. All of the dreams were involved in front of a cloaked figure whose face I could never see.

"As much as I regret saying this dear, maybe you should see Trelawny, or better yet Dumbledore about what you're having. Especially if Harry's are quite similar," a concerned Remus spoke.

So there I was on my way to Trelawny's classroom, it was still the same as I remembered, tons of crystal balls, and lots of smoke.

"Well my dear you better pay attention to the grave warnings, I sense terrible, terrible things coming our way in the future. Maybe you should chart the stars to find when the battle shall happen."

I tried to make of it what I could, then I remembered something, Harry's scar was put there by a man I once thought to be dead, Voldemort. I hoped the dreams weren't connected with him, so I decided to put them off and focused on helping Remus put together the OWLS and NEWT exams, also Hogsmead trips came more often, pretty much every weekend now. I had told Hermione, Harry and Ron, along with his sister and twin brothers about what had happened at Trelwany's classroom and said if she was correct and so was Harry's nightmares that they'd all be on our side and help fight.

Remus and I were having more fun than ever when the moon was full, I also had helped him control his powers and now he was like me, even though he still transformed during the full moon. I was glad to be around him, and around the others as well, it made me happier than I could ever be. Lucius was a sane man again, he didn't treat me like he did before, he treated me more nicely and less perverse, Draco did as well. Draco was slowly leaving the Death Eater's and hoped they, or Voldy wouldn't come after him. I told Draco not to worry with me around; I'd try to keep him and everyone else safe. Other students looked at Draco oddly seeing him getting along so civil with someone not associated with his house.

Snape lightened up more, which had scared some younger students who were used to him yelling and dark. Well he was still the man, who wore dark clothes, except now he brooded less. The weather was starting to warm up, and some days it would be really hot. Tonight was no exception and I woke up through the middle of the night in a sweat. Thank God it was Friday night; I decided I'd go for a stroll outside, thankfully Remus didn't see me sneak out he'd be terribly worried.

I found my marauder's map and seen that Filch was around this corridor so I decided to fly out the window as an owl. As an owl I flew with grace around the lake and then a little over the forest. I flew a little low and landed a few feet in the forest. From there I then transformed into a cat and walked around a little. I heard a noise and seen a snake race towards me, I jumped to the side and it disappeared. A little shook, I transformed into a crow and flew back to the castle. I fell asleep and decided I would tell Hermione and Remus about it in the morning.

When morning came I was first to arise, so I took a long hot shower. I finished and got dressed, and then I stood by the window to breathe in the cool morning air, realizing it would be hot in a few hours. I looked at the ground and thought I seen the dark mark burned into the grass. I gasped woke Remus up quickly and we quickly went to the great hall. These things didn't happen to just Harry and I. it happened to the people whom I made friends with over the year and to the people I loved. Ginny happened to find a dead rodent in her bed. Dumbledore kept the rest of the students and staff calm. There were many meetings to discuss what would happen when the time to fight the death eaters and Voldemort would arrive.

The day was hot like I thought it would be, and neither human nor beast could move. I decided to lighten things up by cooling the temperature a few degrees. Harry, Ron and Hermione who were sitting with me by the lake dipping our toes in thanked me, next week they would be doing their final exams

"Come on Sam," whined Ron, "you're on the inside, what is Professor Lupin putting in the NEWTS?"

"I promised not to tell, and I made sure that wards were put up in the potions storage so no one but Snape could access it. Not even a polyjuice potion could get passed them," I replied.

He let out a sigh, "fine then."

"I didn't say I wouldn't help you three study for them," I said smiling broadly.

By the end of the next week I was tired and thankful that it was over, and so was the school year. I had some free time so I helped Remus and Snape pack to go home for the holidays, which were going to be long since they were both going to be working at different places the next year. The only thing that made the week not cool was that the warnings were even worse even the dreams were. Harry was getting more pains in his scar, and Dumbledore was telling us not to worry and he would smile at us.


	13. It's Finally Over

"Sam, can you come over by the fireplace with me for a moment?" Remus shyly asked.

"Of course," I said cautiously sitting beside him, "what's wrong?"

"I was, uh, wondering something," he said letting out a long sigh, "since we're going to be living together and all I was wondering will you marry me?"

He then brought out a small, simple ring, I smiled and shook my head yes. After he slipped the ring on my finger I pulled him into a big bear hug. I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with the man I loved so dearly. Tomorrow's the day that we're leaving school; I must have spent the last couple of days saying goodbye to the new friends that I made. Draco said that his father had gotten his house back, I was happy. The Potter's had a house magically (of course) placed next to Sirius's place. Hermione and I decided to hang out around the grounds to take in the Hogwarts scenery for probably the last time.

"Promise me something Sam," she said as we stopped near the edge of the forest and sat down on a few rocks.

"Yes Hermione."

"You better write to me and visit me as well."

"As long as you do the same for me," I said.

"Of course," Hermione replied with a smile.

We stared towards the castle for a few moments, when we had seen Harry, Ron, Snape, Lupin, Dumbledore and the rest of the little group including members of the order of the phoenix came running towards us. I felt a change and new Voldemort was near. Before I heard a curse thrown towards us I pulled Hermione down behind the rocks. She gave a look of thanks and a sigh of relief. I knew it was Wormtail and he was running off so I transformed and sniffed the air. Remus, Minerva and Sirius joined in suite, while the others followed in their human forms. I could smell that rat a mile away. Something didn't seem right; I stopped abruptly causing Sirius the dog to knock me down.

'_Sorry there wolf_,' I heard Sirius mutter.

'_Don't worry about it_,' I replied.

I sniffed the air then growled, the others caught up, at that moment everyone transformed back to human. We then heard an evil laugh and Voldemort stepped into the dimly lit area.

"So little Sam it's so nice meting up with you again, how's it going?"

Harry looked at me confused; I glared at the man, thing in front of me. This caused James, Lily, Remus and Sirius had gotten closer to me.

"I don't know ask me when you're dead then it will be going great."

I let Harry know by mind, that I once met him at a Malfoy party and immediately left when Lucius tried to make me get recruited. Death Eaters walked a little bit behind him, I could tell some were scared; I let out a small laugh. The dark lord must have told them about me, or some knew about my power beforehand.

"I know you're not scared of them, you could take them down in one swipe, I see you've never been scared of anything. Why is that?" Voldemort asked.

"Because," I replied, "when you've got friends, and loved ones to back you up, you have all of the courage in the world."

He noticed a few of his minions in my crowd; he motioned for them to attack. I looked at Harry to go forward. I summoned up some clouds and started making lightning bolts hit some of the Death Eaters. I noticed he had some trolls too, what I also noticed was that my dream was coming true. The creatures of the forest then came to my aid, at that moment I heard the killing curse being thrown out before hand by the Death Eaters so I put up a shield causing them to bounce back in the faces of evil.

I noticed Harry starting to struggle so I began shouting over to him, "remember Harry, the one thing he can't understand is love that's why so many of his 'friends' aren't with him any more."

I sent a surge through the ground killing the remaining Death Eaters. My friends and I walked over to Harry. I grabbed his hand, and so that started a circle around him. Then with all of our power combined we destroyed the once thought powerful wizard. When we got back to the castle, there was a commotion and the minister for magic had arrived with a smile on his face. Finally the wizarding world would go back to normal; it would be a happy place. Now no one would have to worry about his or her day's numbering under Voldemorts watchful eyes.

Eleven years had passed, and as I expected Hermione and Ron married as did Harry and Ginny. This year Remus and I would be sending our young Isabella to Hogwarts. I was a little upset that she's be gone so long, though that was just the mother in me. I knew in eleven years time the others would be standing here at the platform waving their children behind. The Weasley children were parents now and I could see how happy James and Lily and Arthur and Molly were to have grandchildren in their lives.

**A/N: This is the end, I know weird ending but it was one of the first stories I've written and I had re-wrote it once and I didn't know how I'd re-write it a second time.**


End file.
